


First Light

by YaeL (thesometimeswarrior)



Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [2]
Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, מדרש | Midrash, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book: 1 Kings, Character Study, Double Drabble, Epiphanies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/YaeL
Summary: Elijah—and quiet, murmuring voices.
Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	First Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Findswoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findswoman/gifts).



> **Prompt:** "If you're still taking double drabble prompts, may I offer one from Tanakh: the prophet Elijah's experience hearing first the wind, then the earthquake, then the fire, then finally the "still small voice" in 1 Kings 19:11-12 (also part of Haftarat Pinhas)."
> 
> Here's my humble take on what I think must be one of the most beautiful passages in all of Tanakh. I hope you enjoy it.

Rage, he understands, has lived all his life in its shadow. Knows it intimately, like he knows the way the sunrise blazes across the horizon like a chariot in those first instants of dawn. 

(It’s hard not to in times like these, when Ahab and Jezebel seem to imitate the storm god in their destructive wrath.)

Rage, he understands. He has brought it to fruition himself in the name of the _true_ and ineffable God… (And Ahab had cowered, and Jezebel had snarled…)

Now, he's going to die. Ahab will find him. Inevitably, rage will consume him too.

( _Come out, Elijah_.)

When the wind shatters the mountains, when the ground bucks beneath him as though to cast him into the sky, when the horizon seems to burn, he doesn’t stir. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. He almost expects it.

But then, a soft sound murmurs across the hairs of his skin like a caress, nuzzles itself into every crevice of a heart that he thought long ago had hardened. _It’s alright_ , it whispers. _I am with you._

If Rage is darkness, this is the ineffable sunrise. He feels its light kiss his brow, falls to his knees, and weeps.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part in a series of double drabbles I'm writing to celebrate having written 200 fics on ao3! 
> 
> I'm accepting prompts in the following fandoms: 
> 
> 1) Steven Universe  
> 2) Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> 3) Harry Potter  
> 4) Tanakh or Talmud
> 
> I have a few specifications for things that I will and won't write. Please click [here](https://runrundoyourstuff.tumblr.com/post/189378264394/exciting-fic-announcement) for more info!


End file.
